


Barrier Between Worlds

by Abarrane



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sex, Attempted interesting plot, Care-giving, Care-taking, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Plotty, Smut, True Love, tender love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarrane/pseuds/Abarrane
Summary: Immediately, she spoke. ''So, who was that guy from before that you were staring at? Hmm?'' She poked and prodded like a small child trying to convince a mother of buying something, while he could only stare, a soft frown sinking his features. When he didn't respond right away, she moved in closer. ''Is he your new Oppa?'' She couldn't help to ask. He knew that if he didn't respond in a timely fashion, she would think something of it. Of course, being around her for such a long time, he wasn't able to hide anything for long. Min Ju knew his orientation, but in this situation, he felt like he was being mocked.''No, he's not my new Opp--'' He was cut off.''Oh? But I saw you staring at Leo Oppa's butt. It looks very tight, doesn't it?''Daichi fell silent, turning his attention elsewhere in embarrassment. ''Leo is his name?''





	1. Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Hellur.
> 
> So, in case you all don't know, Daichi(Dori Sakurada), is from a Japanese Drama called Good Morning Call. He was so cute, I just had to do something with him.
> 
> And here he is. c; He was a second-lead in the drama, but he's lead now. *chortle*
> 
> Enjoy!

It was from the outside exterior of the building of most luxurious foundation that his filming crew resided, carrying along like ants among the much larger architexture. If he recalled, this was moreso an attempt at filming a bit since he was requested to show and represent an advertisement of cologne. He supposed he should be more upset since he didn't get too much attention like a lot of other k-pop stars and celebrities, but it wasn't in his nature to complain, especially when being able to spend his own time however he wanted, not living in fear of fangirls attempting to hack into his apartment or drool over his body. Though he still got an occasional letter of confession or admiration, he didn't usually get any seriously insane fans, which he was rather grateful for.

**Dori Sakurada(Daichi)** , 25, Acting since 2006 in many dramas, music videos, etc., his most latest major film was Good Morning Call, a job he was almost hesitant to accept. Orientation was of utmost importance to be kept hidden, especially in his line of work, and couldn't help but feel relieved to be placed as second lead. Most definitely, people would've wanted a kiss. He wouldn't have been able to pull it off.

Now lounging in his chair, his content expression lingered on his co-workers, waiting patiently as they finished setting up and prepping the film, all the while speaking amongst each other. There was always an air of proffesionalism yet enthusiasm and optimism that surrounded the set. Knowing it was much more stressful for the others than for him, it was only though repeatedly denied assistance to help with setting up that he instead simply sat in his chair once more, heaving a heavy sigh. They would moan and complain about how he should look as untouched as possible, especially with the many hours his stylist put in to make his skin appear more angelic, and appeal to the customers.

Being a figure meant to be adored and recieve attraction, it meant that was the only thing he did during work hours. It would make any man feel a certain longing for something more concrete than individual crushes that last for a few months and slipped away like the wind, but being gay really made things hard. Any slight attraction toward other men created rumors, and although fanfictions weren't necessarily on his list of being 'bad', he knew there still quite a few people who frowned on the act and would threaten to take his job away.

Lost in thought while sipping his smoothie, Daichi allowed his eyes to venture toward a rather hot specimen. He knew it was a man, from the way he moved and the subtle muscles and manly curvature beneath a white t-shirt and a slim, gray jacket in which also complimented his frame and slim upper torso.

For a moment, he bent over, making Daichi squirm a little in his chair. From the looks of it, he was grabbing a part that fit right into his palm, standing back up to make an inquiring tone toward one of the camera-men. He suspected it was a question of whether or not it was the right part or the part he was looking for, though he was a bit too far to understand the well-pitched conversation, only a mumble to him at such a distance. Continuing to examine his figure, he noted that he had red hair. A certain, almost neon hue that made it obvious that it was dye. He couldn't help but wonder what his natural hair color was.

Just then, he turned around, giving Daichi a full view of his face. He didn't know if the korean language had a word other 'perfect' that would fit in describing how he looked. Subconciously tucking a way a folicle of hair caught in his gaze, hindering his view of the other man.

After a few more moments of staring, he pulled his eyes away, already feeling his peers' eyes lingering upon him and perhaps beginning to inquire about what he was looking at for such a long time. To avoid such questions, he put a leg up on the side-bar of the chair he was sitting in, using it as balance as he stood, placing the smoothie down in the process as he turned to stare at his approaching manager, who didn't even have time to speak as Daichi intervened.

''Are we starting?'' He inquired with a bit of enthusiasm, smiling to compliment the light-hearted mood he was in.

''Yessir.'' The girl answered back, reciprocating such a kind-hearted response with a smile of her own.

Nodding to confirm the start of his new duties, he stood still and looked straight forward for a few moments as he waited for his manager to 'tidy up' any of the makeup that had been smudged during his time of literally just sitting. Without another word, the manager held out a hand as she directed him in the direction where they were prepping for the photos.

Momentarily, his gaze lingered back over in the direction of the newfound hottie, taking in his striking figure once more, as if attempting to gather enough strength to get through this next shoot of flashing seductive poses and put under pressure of blinding lights and gawking stares.

Sighing a bit, he turned to look back at the crew once more, everyone, including Daichi, bowing upon his approach. Following instructions to unbutton the upper portion of his shirt, just enough to show the outlines of his chest and defined collorbone, he made his way to the center of the set-up. Having gotten over such a fear or embarrassment of the situation, it was no less a shock to himself how he suddenly felt so insecure.

It was no doubt with the assistance of the eye-candy from before, the simple thought of him looking in his direction causing a soft pink to rise in his cheeks, attempting to stay as confident as possible as he stared directly into the camera lens.

''And.. Action!''

* * *

It was only until the late afternoon that the shooting finished. Although his only job was to stop and pose, it usually made him feel impatient and jittery to be told what to do for hours and hours, the producer rambunctiously to a few other people behind him about how his image would be a 'rave' and a 'hit' to the ladies. Unable to help overhearing the conversation, he barely noticed the frown form along his face until his manager pointed it out with an urging whisper.

''Dori, smile!'' Repeating the word 'smile' with moving lips, she always finished with a playful smile, before giving a thumbs up. Blinking quickly for a second as he realized how rather pissed off his expression was, or serious, depending on who you talk to. Heeding the advice, he instead gave a little wider of a smile, almost as a playful smirk, as he moved a thumb to rub against his bottom lip. The whole crew resounded with 'aw's and girly giggling.

Cringing on the inside, he simply pushed through until the director finally said, ''Alright, cut! Good job everyone!''

The sound of clapping and 'Thank you's filled the afternoon air, accompanied by the very faint chirps of crickets in the bushes. A couple of 'whoop's and bows followed after as they began to pack up.

Daichi couldn't help but sigh as he turned to stare in the direction of where his angel was last seen.. but realized we was long gone, no sign of equipment or other filming crews in the area. _So, we're the last ones.._ He contemplated silently, buttoning up his shirt and grunting a bit as he felt the strain of his body begin to set in, making him appear more slouched than usual. At this, his manager stepped up, providing him with a bottle of water.

''Good job! I hope the next advertisement we're a part of won't take over 4 hours.''

Taking the bottle, he could feel a smirk threaten to tug at the edges of his mouth. ''You and me both.''

She huffed with amusement, turning her attention toward her crew members, watching as they continued packing up.

**Park Min Ju** , 27. Manager for Dori Sakurada. He figured that with how much time he spent with her, she could practically be his wife. Nothing happened without her know-how, and he supposed that was her being at her job. Still.. It really left no time for himself.

Chugging down the water, he stared at her through the clear substance, blinking slowly as he did so. It was soon after that she turned with a look of interest sparkling in her eye.

Raising a brow, he grunted, swallowing the last mouthful and dropping the bottle to his lap. He never had a good feeling when he saw that look, as she was always one of the first to point out anything she was suspicious about; work, fans.. love interests.

Immediately, she spoke. ''So, who was that guy from before that you were staring at? Hmm?'' She poked and prodded like a small child trying to convince a mother of buying something, while he could only stare, a soft frown sinking his features. When he didn't respond right away, she moved in closer. ''Is he your new Oppa?'' She continued help to ask. He knew that if he didn't respond in a timely fashion, she would think something of it. Of course, being around her for such a long time, he wasn't able to hide anything for long. Min Ju knew his orientation, and she was gracious enough to not tell anyone, but in this situation, he felt like he was being mocked.

''No, he's not my new Opp--'' He was cut off.

''Oh? But I saw you staring at Leo Oppa's butt. It looks very tight, doesn't it?''

Daichi fell silent, turning his attention elsewhere in embarrassment. ''Leo is his name?''

''Stage name, more like. His real name-- well, I should have you figure that out yourself, since I have a good feeling you're going to become one of his fangirls. I can see you at night making fake profiles of other women and bravely confronting all those other fangirls, saying he's your Oppa and that you will fight for him--''

''Enough! Jesus..'' He huffed, standing abruptly and looking her over with annoyance. ''I'll be in the van.''

Despite Daichi's sour attitude, Min Ju seemed thrilled all the same. As if cracking the case, she beamed brightly, full of pride as she began skipping after him.

''Ahh.. Ts ts.. Where is that piece?..'' Overhearing the whisper of a mumble, he turned his head, staring at a girl bent over, rummaging through the confinements of a large, brown box. A man came running up to her, breathing heavily and addressing her by her name. ''Go Sung Ji! What are you doing?! Where are the lenses? Did you lose them?''

Immediately, she responded. Never had he seen someone look so guilty.

''A-Ah.. Umm..''

Dramatically, the other man threw his hands into the air, exasperated at the unbelievable news. Turning his body, he heaved a sigh. ''Those lenses were expensive, you know that right?'' He inquired, his back turned to her as she quickly stood, bowing while heavily apologizing, elliciting another bow through each mumbled 'I'm sorry'.

Stopping in his tracks, Daichi blinked while staring.

''They should be at our last filming site, inside in the music room.. B-But... They wouldn't let me back in.. They refused to accept the fact that I worked with the company filming here.'' ''Well, that just sounds like a personal pro--''

''Excuse me!'' Daichi began, going into a slow, heavy jog to meet up with the two. Bowing with respect, more directly toward the man, who was surprised at Daichi's sudden approach, though still bowed back.

''I can do it. I'm the face of the magazine here. I doubt they'll refuse me.''

His manager came trotting up alongside him, worry captivating her expression, leading her to speak directly at Daichi. ''Dori, what are you doing?''

The question seemed unnecessary in his eyes. ''I'm going to help her find the lenses.''

''But that's not your responsi--''

''I don't care. I would rather do this than sit in the van, listening to you go on and on about him.'' It was a last second realization that he had to keep his 'fascination' a secret, choosing only to use pronouns in place of his name.

''H-Him?'' Still surprised at his arrival, the man tried to evaluate the situation.

''Nevermind. I'll be back shortly.'' And before his manager could say anything in protest, which she really looked to be about to, he dashed off in the direction of the building, coming to a slow trot as soon as he reached the door. Heaving a heavy sigh as soon as he came to the door, he turned to stare back at the crew finishing packing up, all talking indistinctly and rushing to the vans.

_I need to be quick.._ Was his silent evaluation, and, without another thought, turned back to the door and opened it, stepping in.

He was immediately greeted by one of the guards, who held his hand up as if to stop him in his tracks using 'the force'.

''Sir, who are you?''

Daichi paused and looked at the guard, deadpanned. ''Dori Sakurada. I'm with the filming crew.'' He paused to gesture outside. ''A crew member left a few lenses in here. I came to retrieve them for her.''

The guard was quick to respond. ''Without proper identification, I can't let you pass--''

''Fine. I don't know how much those lenses are, but my superior seemed really upset. I doubt this center can afford a lawsuit, most likely blaming you for refusing our access and therefore confiscating, or rather, 'stealing' our product.''

Dumbfounded at being interrupted in the first place, his expression clearly displayed as such, before the muscles within his jaw visibly clenched. ''You have 10 minutes.''

Staring each other in the eyes with lingering hostility, Daichi excused himself without another word, pacing quickly to the area they had last filmed. The music room.

The security guard sighed and joined by his partner, his expression sour. ''Just like the first guy. We should really stop letting all these models in.''

The other security guard put a hand on his chest in mock hurt. ''You think they're prettier than me, don't you?'' They laughed in unison.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daichi he could make out a security camera, and down the hall, there was another, tucked in the far corner of the ceiling. Part of him wanted to mock its existence and make a face that would surely leave the security team either laughing or seething with rage.

He decided against it. He needed to stay on semi-good terms if her wanted to find the lenses. It was too his gratitude that when he turned to look to his left, there the music room door was.

Reaching out to grasp the handle, he stopped mid-way as a high-pitched piano cord struck, sending vibrations throughout the door and handle. His fignertips were so close to the metallic knob that he could feel the vibrations through his fingertips.

Eyebrows furrowing, Daichi opened the door, and what he saw inside made his heart pound so loud, he wondered which was louder. The piano being played so elegantly, or the blood pounding in his ears.

The spacious room complied to the boom of cords as it echoed from wall to wall, and the beautiful voice of the man rang out in tune with the music.

''Jokswaecheoroem, nal butdeuneun, naboda deo na gateun na..''

It was a song he had never heart before, though he was a liar if he said it did not catch the beat of his heart and completely entranced him.

From beyond the black paino, he could see Leo facing his direction, though his eyes were closed. It appeared as if he was also enraptured in the very music he was playing, concentrating so closely that he did not even hear Daichi enter the room.

After that stanza, his voice rang out in higher and higher pitches as he held the note.

_Beautiful.._ He thought, before listening some more, a soft smile of amusement creating dimples at the edge of his mouth once he realized he was singing a bit of english. And, like most people from their native countries, the accent stuck out like a sore thumb.

''It's a beautiful pain.. neorul boneajuneun il.. Nae ane nal jugigo~.. nunmul samkimyeo, usgo inneun gamyeoneul sseune. Nan jigeum neomuna holgabunhae, jebal nae geokjeongeun hajima, Oh nan~ I'm a beautiful, ani bigephan, Liar..''

Daichi read the last sentence as if it was spoken from Leo's heart. There was so much emotion in it. He could only stare with a conflicting expression as Leo slowly came from his song, voice vibrating low on his last note.

Staring as his shoulders slumped a bit, most likely in a sigh, all was quiet for a few, long moments.

It was only when Leo opened his eyes to see Daichi standing there that said eyes widened dramatically. Though, it still didn't help much. His eyes were naturally very small, so now they just looked fully open.

Before he could give an explanation, Leo shot right out of his chair and grabbed his music. From this distance, he was sure he could see a faint pink hue stain his cheeks. He most likely felt too embarrassed to want to stick around.

**Jeong Taekwoon(Leo)** , 26, Attended Baekseok University and debuted with VIXX in 2012.

''Uh, L-Leo, is it?''

Leo stopped dead in his tracks, regarding him with extreme hostility. He seemed to have no intention in speaking, and simply kept an ear open for what he what he wanted to say.

Daichi gently stepped closer, as if the situation resembled that of a predator and prey. One wrong move, and Leo would dash away, never to be seen again.

_This is such a rare chance.._

Daichi attempted to compose himself for a few more moments, before he spoke. ''You're music.. I've never heard it before. It's beautiful.'' He cracked a very innocent smile as he regarded Leo very calmly, whom seemed to ease up at the compliment.

''Thanks.'' Daichi felt a pang in his heart at the cold-hearted response, completely opposite of his beautiful yet melancholy voice as he sang.

Well, I doubt he could sing sounding like that.

''It's no doubt you haven't heard it before. It hasn't been released yet.''

Still gathering his music, he seemed intent on leaving still, just not as quickly. Although he sounded cold, he could still hear the faint tinge of lingering embarrassment in his tone.

''Ah, I see.'' Daichi said. When a few awkward seconds passed, he spoke again. ''The crew is leaving--''

''I know.'' Leo broke in, already making his way to the door. glancing up into Daichi's eyes as he passed by, almost bumping shoulders.

Daichi stared in shock, before blinking, shoulders slumping with a sigh. ''I feel like that could've gone better..'' He said when the door sounded shut, signalling Leo's exit.

Still, something made his heart flutter. The idea of seeing him so vulnerably beautiful like that, even though it was unwanted. It gave him a chance to see beyond the facade screaming 'asshole', though it was probably more like indifference. For a second, Daichi wondered if maybe it was just because he walked in on him that he was so upset?

Shaking his head, he realized the small amount of time he had, suddenly feeling panicked as he scurried around the room, head jerking in an attempt to at least catch a glance, or even a reflection of the lense. He didn't know how much time had gone by, or how much time he had.. He could only guess he didn't have very long.

_Oh god, oh god.._ Newfound anxiety fell on his heart. _Please.. Where is it?!_


	2. Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy fluff
> 
> don't worry there will be smutty smut soon B ^)

Feeling the pounding in his heart subside as he quickly paced down the hall, Leo's expression was of extreme discomfort.

_I was sure that no one would be here.. Why did he walk in like that?_

Feeling humiliated, embarrassed and violated, his steps were more of stomps than strides. At the entrance, one of the guards called out to him as he reached for the handle.

''Hey!''

Leo stopped in his tracks, turning an icy stare in their direction. The guard seemed unfazed as he strode up to him, his badge dangling on its lamented hook. ''Do you know where that guy is?''

Leo stiffened. ''Black hair, brown eyes?''

''Yes, him!'' The security guard seemed conflicted. ''He only has about 5 minutes. I assume you met him. Did he say if he found what he was looking for?''

Allowing his hand to rest at his side, Leo turned his head a bit more, followed by a soft tilt of his body to properly communicate with him, since this was no quick conversation. At the inquiry, his eyebrows furrowed.

_So he wasn't there to spy on me._

How could Leo have known? It was a disclosed song. He wasn't supposed to be playing it unless he was in the practice room, but today.. There were periods in time where Leo felt terrified and even anxious to show off his body like that, even if it was for his fans. Leo figured himself to be be able to hide his insecurities, and only exert them in a fashion that would cause no one else to notice.

It was most possibly his only outlet to let go of stress. Even if he went through hell trying to talk his way through to the guards that it was for good reason. He had even been convinced that Daichi was a reporter, and his whole cover had been blown. But, unless he was a very good actor, he seemed pleasantly surprised and otherwise amazed at his talent.

Leo looked into his eyes before he passed him. Reporters all had the same lingering, self-centered and manipulative characteristics. It all showed in the twinkle of their eyes. But.. He didn't see that in his. What he saw was sincerity, and kindness.. genuine excitement.

Frowning slightly, his cold eyes lingered. ''What was he looking for?''

\- -  
Daichi stumbled and hit his calf against the seat of the ryzer's, making him fall over in a fit of pain, hands outstretched to place on the seats to hold him from falling straight on the ground. There, he stood, seething with pain and groaning softly to himself as he attempted to compose himself.

When the pain subsided into soft stinging, he released a breath he barely knew he was holding in. Heaving rough breaths for a second or two, he huffed with annoyance, his heart pounding with fear. ''I'm going to get locked in here..'' He whispered solemnly to himself, rubbing at the area that was previously hit.

Daichi bent over on the ground, now traveling on his hands and knees as he searched vigorously for the precious lenses; beneath chairs and objects, in corners. It felt like he was searching for a needle in a haystack.

''Yo.''

The voice from behind made him flinch, his attention sweeping over his shoulder to stare at the tall body behind him, poised against the wall. Had he been standing there like that, and Daichi didn't even notice?

At the look of surprise, Leo cracked a smirk, one of his folded arms raising with a few clear, see-through lenses between his thumb and index finger.

''This what you're looking for?''

Blinking, Daichi stood from his position, dusting himself off. ''H-How--''

''It was by the sill in the door.'' Leo blinked, contemplating his actions. He can't very well tell him what had happened and lead him to believe that he came back just to help him. Quickly, he cleared his throat, and stared with a stoic expression. ''Outside of the door. When I left, I saw it in the corner.'' His indifferent gaze lingered to stare up at the other man, before holding out the lenses, all the while moving to stand upright.

Daichi smiled, taking the lenses as they were handed to him. ''Thanks.''

Time was still for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes. After a time, Leo's gaze seemed to melt with sympathy. ''No problem.''

Daichi felt his heart almost burst open as he grasped onto the lenses tightly, suddenly looking away as he placed them in his pocket. ''I-I hope I didn't cause you any trouble.''

Leo seemed absent to the conversation again, eyes distant. ''Not at all. They were pretty easy to find.''

Daichi felt a pang of annoyance as he cleared his throat. ''Not everyone can have eagle vision.''

''You're right. I guess I'm rare.'' With a tone mixed with seriousness and sarcasm, quickly turned.

''W-Where are you going?'' He hoped his voice didn't sound too desperate.

''The guards are waiting.'' Leo said simply, already at the door.

Daichi's eyes widened softly, cursing beneath his breath as he raced to catch up with him. Leo's pace was calm as he took his time, whereas Daichi felt a bit anxious.

_Well.. maybe this is a good chance to.._

There was an awkward silence as Daichi stared with pursed lips at the side of Leo's face that was completely serious and appearing content with the quiet atmosphere.

_Should I thank him again? No, that would just annoy him._

The atmosphere remained stagnant, making Daichi beg the question out loud. ''S-So.. the song you played earlier... it was very beautiful. What is it called?'' He murmured slowly, before quickly recanting while holding up his hands in defense. ''O-Only if you feel comfortable sharing.. that kind of information...''

Despite their rather rough first encounter and quick reunion, it gave him time to process what was happening. Perhaps it wasn't anything life-changing, yet, but it felt damn near that same kind of impact. This fair-skinned, red-haired beauty with plump lips and a prominent jawline, the same person whom he could only imagine so many others being infatuated with. This seemed like such a rare chance, but at the same time, he didn't want to sugar coat anything that would end up being a dissolved relationship.

_That's sad to think about_. Daichi thought in silence, eyeing the other down with hostility for his unpredictable response.

Leo almost stopped in his tracks in surprise, turning his head to stare at him while keeping a slightly flustered expression. For a minute, he was silent.

Snorting softly, he returned to his steady pace, coolly regarding the situation. ''We decided to title it, 'Beautiful Liar'.'' Was his simple, deadpanned response. It was all that was asked for, in the first place.

Daichi, despite the reciprocator's voice being as crude as ever, still seemed delightfully interested in the topic. ''Beautiful Liar.. Very nice.'' He paused for a moment. ''Are you not good at playing it?''

Leo seemed almost looked offended enough to stop completely, but walked on, giving him a disgruntled look, to which Daichi could only respond quickly to.

''A-Ah, I mean! Isn't that why you decided to play here?''

Leo took his time in responding. ''I know the song very well. I.. I just wanted to--''

''Ah! Finally!'' The security guard spoke loudly, rushing to them, leaving Leo to stare intensely at the side of Daichi's face as Daichi turned his attention instead to the approaching authority, regarding them with a simple bow and an apologetic smile gracing his angelic features. ''Sorry, sorry! I found them!''

Leo, feeling almost annoyed at wanting to be so comfortable in the conversation, straightened his posture to stare coldly at the guards.

They stopped in their tracks, regarding each other now at a close proximity while mumbling things beneath their breath.

''Did you feel that chill?''

''I did.. maybe we need to turn up the heat a bit.''

They remained oblivious to the idea that Leo might be the cause, and instead shrugged it off, approaching once more. ''Hurry up and get out! We're closing this place in one minute!''

Daichi quickly bowed once more and grabbed at Leo's wrist, bolting out of the door ''Right! We're going!''

Leo responded with a growl in his voice. ''Hey! What are you doing?! Let me g--'' He was interrupted by the sudden acceleration, now tumbling behind the other man, unable to keep up with his speed.

''If we don't hurry, the whole crew is going to leave us!''

Huffing as the two rushed through grassy terrain and up the hill, Leo couldn't help but glance down at the grip on his wrist, his expression unreadable as he was led along to the vans.

Arriving in the knick of time, Daichi was greeted with a hard slap to his shoulder by his manager, who was just about ready to get in the van, with or without him, causing him to let go of Leo's wrist to lift his arms in protest.

''Daichi, you idiot! We were going to leave you!''

''Yeah yeah, I get it, but I'm here now!''

Emitting a dramatic exhale, she mumbled an 'aish', before turning her attention to Leo, who was standing stiff and expressionless.

_So, his name is Daichi.._

He felt he shouldn't be as surprised as he was for not knowing his name already.

With a raised brow, she turned her attention to Daichi with a knowing look in her eye, and a smirk just barely creasing the edges of her mouth, making Daichi respond only with an annoyed glare, before placing a stiff hand on her shoulder. ''Get in the van already.'' To his gratitude, she did, but it wasn't without a chuckle in her throat, as if she was reading his mind.

Exhaling, he turned to look back at Leo, who remained silent and stiff.

''Aish, hurry up and get in! Didn't you hear? They're going to leave us!''

With a violent shove, Leo complied hesitantly, sitting in the middle while Min Ju was to his right, and to his left, Daichi who was entering and closing the door.

A loud voice at the front of the van resounded.

''Alright! Everyone in?!''

Scattered 'yes's shouted back in response, before the engine audibly started, rattling the passenger's for but a moment, before they were thrust into motion.

_God... what a crazy day.._

Daichi thought, immediately turning to stare at Leo--before almost immediately retreating the action as he noticed Leo looking at him, too-- instead paying attention elsewhere, freaked that they both knew to look at each other in that exact moment.

Daichi was staring out the window, while Leo was staring at the back of the seat in front of them.

In this atmosphere, it was quite awkward. What should I talk about? What would I talk about?

Daichi's eyes lingered back momentarily, only to see Leo's own crystalline attention directly at the back of the seat, his hands clasped uncomfortably at his side. Huffing in amusement, he pretended to 'accidentally' touch his leg with a foot, which Leo quickly retracted from, like the touch was toxic. What a baby.

The trip was awkward, to say the least, but Daichi felt relieved when they suddenly made a stop, a soft lurching motion detangling the duo from their awkward sitting positions and instead looked at each other expectantly. Daichi's expression remained distant as he spoke up in response to the driver's loud inquiry, surprised that it was still just a background sound in his cluttered mind.

''Yes! I'll be getting out first!'' With that, he swung the huge door open and stepped onto the grass, watching as Leo got out after him.

''Is your dorm nearby?'' Daichi questioned with a twinkle in his eye.

Leo seemed conflicted at the sudden question. He remained silent for a few moments, until he scoffed, soft amusement pinching his cheeks. ''Why would you want to know?''

Scenarios unlike that of an innocent mind played through his head at the possibility, stuck in silence as he stared at Leo, mouth agape as if he were about to make a comeback, though did not provide one.

Leo seemed to catch on by the sudden silence, and shook his head with a 'tsk'. ''Pervert. Enough of my other members are flirty. I don't need you to get all heart-eyed on me, calling me things like 'Oppa'.''

The idea at being allowed such priviledge made him catch the breath within the back of his throat, a soft rosette staining his cheeks, before scoffing quickly, attempting to feign any excitement or embarrassment.

''Like I would. You aren't Oppa material.'' The words almost hurt as much as the expression Leo gave him, shocked and insulted.

Smirking, Daichi patted his back and walked past him. ''Whatever. Be someone else's Oppa. I have to get back to my dorm.''

Daichi was too caught up in his moment of triumph before hearing footsteps, faint yet growing in volume, as they approached. ''Oh? Are you following me now?'' When he turned around, Leo was not what he saw, but more like his manager. The hopeful smile quickly vanished, and she picked it up, grinning from ear to ear as she questioned with knowing eyes.

''Who would be following you? And back to the dorm?'' Her voice suddenly reached a higher octave as she grabbed his shoulders and smiled wide, slowly yet hysterically questions. ''Perhaps.. no way you got him to like you so quickly... There's just no way..''

Daichi quickly shrugged her off, the corner of his lips raising in frustration. ''No! I just--''

''Sure sure! Just tell me on the way!'' Without further warning, he felt a shove and his legs moved automatically to prevent from falling.

''Agh! There's nothing to tell!''

''Sure there is. I saw the way you were looking at each other in the van. Only great minds-- or soulmates-- could know when the que was to look into each other's eyes at the same time the way you two did.''

The rosette returned, in a deeper shade. ''Yeah right! Let me tell you,'' He paused to throw her hands away. ''He only helped me look for the lenses. Well-- didn't help me, perse, more like... got them for me.''

Though being shoved away was a shock, didn't deter her excitement for the situation. Suddenly, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the concrete. ''Got them for you?''

Daichi wanted to curl away from the question. ''Well-- he.. I didn't tell him anything.. he was playing a song though--'' He stopped in his tracks. _He seemed pretty upset. Like I was spying on him or looking for ways to ruin him. With how casual Min Ju is, she might just tell someone in the middle of a conversation without even thinking about it._ Retracing his steps, he sighed. A sigh that was almost sad. It certainly got her attention.

''He-- he got it for me without even me asking anything.''

''Then someone else must have known what you were looking for.''

Daichi paused. The guards.

''The only other people I talked to were the guards--''

''Then they must have told him.'' She smiled again, **almost** innocently. ''And he decided, from the good of his heart, to help you. Ahh, I smell love in the air!'' Dramatically posing with a wrist on her forehead, finished with an exasperated sigh.

Daichi scoffed. ''I don't know if you noticed but, he's kind of a--''

''Jerk?'' Min Ju stood casual again, this time smirking. ''All the more reason to look into such kind-hearted actions. Why would he, Jung Taek Woon, find you worthy of his gentle side?'' She remained hopeful, staring with an expecting smile.

''He likes--''

''He likes you! That's right.'' Clapping excitedly, she hit him on the shoulder, which he immediately winced to. ''Great! So, when is your next date?''

Daichi suddenly looked nervous, cupping his shoulder painfully as he looked up at her. ''I-- We-- We didn't really make plans again..''

She hit him again, on the other shoulder. ''Dori! Have I taught you nothing?''

''It really isn't a big deal!'' He shouted, holding both arms now, in a position where it looked like he was freezing.

Min Ju didn't listen though. ''Ah! I can see you two on the cover of a magazine! 'Best couple in Korea, Dori Sakurada & Jung Taek Woon. Meeting entirely coincidental, but never forgetful, because when Leo's fingers met with Daichi's as he gave back something precious, their fingers touched, and fire brewed within--''

''Lenses, Min Ju! They weren't precious!'' He scoffed, silencing her by opening the door and pushing her inside. ''Save your fantasies until after the press conference.''

Pliant to the shoving, she huffed, hurriedly walking. ''Oh, right. Those are so boring. But apparently today there's something big the president needs to discuss.''

Daichi's pace was consistent, though gentle. He didn't know what to expect from this conference. Usually, it was just Min Ju who attended these conferences, but this time, he was required to go.

Fear brewed within the pit of his stomach like hot sauce, though remained expressionless, wondering whether or not something bad was happening.

Min Ju's voice was distant as she talked about the relationship between he and Leo, while his own mind was lingering into more serious grounds.

I hope everything is alright..

* * *

  
Leo reached inside of the van on the seat, searching frantically. _Where is it?_ He huffed in annoyance, before his fingers grazed the soft glass screen of his phone, where he sighed in relief, cheeks pinching as he stared down at it, his expression curious.

It was only when he pulled back when he saw the soft glisten of two perfectly round lenses, picking them up while scrunching his brows, before smirking with amusement.

''That idiot..''

The idea of seeing him again was not entirely exciting.. though intriguing. It certainly wasn't a bad thing. A gentle smile formed along his lips as his thumb grazed the surface, before slamming the van's door shut.

_Hold on. Oppa is coming for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so late guyz. I really wanted to post sooner but I had a vacation in california and i used all my data and friends are making me cRAZY HHH
> 
> but here u go
> 
> tbh was kind of a struggle. any plot ideas/smut ideas/fluff ideas, i will create them. no rape please. my darling angels don't deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are on-going. Whether or not I get a good review doesn't matter to me, because this really is just my passion. c;
> 
> The next chapter will be out in a timely matter. Perhaps a week or two? Either way, if you liked it, feel free to comment and if you have any questions or suggestions, I will be happy to hear them.


End file.
